L'enterrement
by Princesse Pantoufle
Summary: Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à un enterrement : quand on prenait de l'âge, les gens tombaient comme des mouches autour de soi, elle avait eu le temps de l'apprendre. Mais là... ça lui semblait être différent.


L'enterrement

C'était plutôt étrange de voir le cercueil entrer dans la tombe. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à un enterrement : quand on prenait de l'âge, les gens tombaient comme des mouches autour de soi, elle avait eu le temps de l'apprendre. Mais là... ça lui semblait être différent. Il lui avait paru être immortel, tant son âge ne se lisait pas sur son visage. À par quelque ridules, à 67 ans, il paraissait plutôt jeune. Elle soupira, et leva la tête. Le nombre de personne venu était aussi un peu surprenant. Une quinzaine seulement. Si on se basait sur les statistiques actuels, un membre du Ministère de la Magie célèbre pouvait espérer plus d'une centaines de personnes à son enterrement. Mais apparement pas pour lui.

Elle aperçu son fils et son compagnon.

D'ailleurs, le père dudit compagnon était présent aussi, avec une certaine ex-ministre de la magie. Aucune trace de rouquin à l'horizon. Tant mieux. Ni lui ni elle n'avait jamais pu les blairer.

Merlin. Le monde avait changé. Son père n'aurait jamais approuvé que des gens comme la majorité du peu de personne présente ici soit justement présente ici. Mais le temps des gens comme son père était révolu.

Oh oui. En quelques années, le monde magique avait bien changé. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Les révocations des privilèges des Sang-Pur avait été un coup dur pour elle. Sa famille avaient accumulés tellement de dettes au fil des décennies sans être vraiment forcé de les payer... Quand le décret passa, étant la seule descendante connue, elle du tout payer. Dur. Très dur. Elles s'était donc marié à un riche... moldu. Faire des échanges entre les livres et les gallions était plus lucratif, dans le sens où l'homme qu'elle avait épousé était du genre multi-milliardaire. Au fil du temps, elle en avait beaucoup appris -à ses dépens ? Sans le vouloir ?- sur ceux qu'elle méprisait tellement.

Quand la cérémonie se termina, elle se rapprocha de l'Auror et de la Ministre. Ils échangèrent des banalités. Ils lui semblait plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ils avait perdu leur ancien meilleur ennemis, ça faisait quelque chose, lui confia-t-il. Elle les salua. Il était vraiment vieux. Comme elle. Ils étaient Grand-Père et Grand Mère. Comme elle. C'était bizarre, de se trouver autant de point commun avec le Survivant.

Elle rentra chez elle, un petit appartement sur le chemin de Traverse qu'elle avait acheté quand son mari était mort. Petit mais confortable. Les rencontres faites à l'enterrement avaient provoqué en elle plus chamboulement qu'elle ne l'aurai cru... Elle repensa à beaucoup de choses. Sa mémoire défaillante avait conservée ses souvenir de collège, du temps où elle croyait encore au prince charmant.

Elle y croyait parce qu'elle le voyait tout les jours. Ses cheveux blond, qui avait pris un air plus rebelles au fil des années, son air dédaigneux pour les autres et attentionné pour ses vrai amis, ses yeux argentés qui la faisait frissonner... tout chez lui était parfait pour elle. Mais apparement son air de bouledogue juvénile ne lui revenait pas. Il était sortis en sixième année avec elle, pour lui faire plaisir, pour faire bonne impression. Elle avait fais comme si elle ne savait rien de ses réels sentiments à lui et avait joué la petite amie attentionnée, avec plaisir, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle y avait presque cru, après la guerre, quand ils avait plus ou moins commencés à sortir ensemble, mais il lui avait présenté sa future femme. La salope. Elle était belle en plus. Mais elle l'avait complètement transformé, elle avait réussi à faire ce que personne n'avait fais, et si quelqu'un devait le changer, saurait du être elle qui accomplirait cet exploit ! Et elle était morte. Un coup dur pour lui, comme pour elle, parce qu'elle n'avait même pas pu récupérer le veuf.

Et pour la première fois, après quarante ans à y repenser, à se dire qu'elle aurait dû être a la place de Mme Malfoy, mais qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le changer, qu'elle n'existait peu ou pas dans le cœur du blond, était mort et enterré. Pansy se dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et qu'à 67 ans et demis, elle allait enfin vivre.

Voilà c'est tout, j'espère que c'était correct, c'était la toute première fanfiction que j'écris, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes...

Je ne sais pas trop comment terminer ça.

Bon. Bonne soirée/matinée


End file.
